Will we be okay?
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: I'm alone with ex-umbrella soldier Rain Ocampo...we escaped the hive together. The only question that's going through my mind is...will we survive this hellish nightmare together?
1. Does she love me?

"Rain push the button!" Alice yelled over the sound of metal grating against the concrete wall and screeching of the licker who Alice stabbed its toungue with a sharp end of a broken pipe. Rain turned to go charge for the release button but what stood in front of her made her choke on her breath that she was holding in. An infected Matt opened his blue eyes that once held hope and courage now held death and hunger to them as he charged at Rain. Rain struggled to keep Matt at bay but he was too strong and they both fell to the floor with Matt trying to take a chunk out of her neck. "Push the button!" Alice yelled again. Rain realized she had her combat knife strapped on her leg, her fingers stretched for the knife while her other hand was struggling to keep Matt away. Matt was slowly inching his way towards Rain's neck, desperatly trying to sink his teeth into her flesh. Rain finally grasped her combat knife and plunged it deep into Matts skull causing her eyes to tear up. "Rain push the button! now!" Alice screamed causing Rain to break out of her phase and flip Matts body off of her. Rain charged full speed and slammed her hand onto the release button causing the licker to fall on the tracks and burst into flames. After a final glance, Rain pushed the button again closing the floor doors and cutting the lickers toungue in half.

"What took you so long?" Alice said with her hand on her chest. "Oh I'm sorry, while you where shaking hands with your friend a few minuets ago, me and Matt were having a cuddle puddle behind you" Rain said catching her breath. Alice looked behind Rain and saw Matt lying dead on the floor with blood coming out of his head. "Oh my god...I didn't even know Matt got bit" "Neither did I...although he did ask me that if he ever got bit that I wouldn't let him become one of those things...I should've figured that out right then and there that he was infected" Rain said feeling the train slow down. Rain grabbed Alice's arm and looked her dead in the eye "let's get the hell out of here" she said almost running out with Alice.

Both Alice and Rain jogged up the stairs with the remaining energy they had and once they got out into the hall, Alice collapsed down on the floor. "I failed...all of them...I failed" Alice said with slight tears coming to her eyes. "You didn't fail...you did everything you could just to help them, I think your a hero" Rain said resting her hand on Alice's shoulder. The moment was shattered when umbrella corporation docters barged in and grabbed both of them. "What the hell? get off me!" Rain said trying to break free from the docters grasp. "This one's been bit, put them both in quarantine, we're re-opening the hive I want to know what happened down there" he finished as the docters carried Alice and Rain in different directions. "Rain! No let go of me! Rain!" Alice shouted struggling in the docters arms. "Calm them down!" one of them shouted as the docters gave them a drug to put them asleep.

Rain opened her eyes and quickly shut them due to the bright room she was in. "Well that hurt like a bitch" Rain said under her breath and slowly opened her eyes again. "Where the hell am I?" Rain said sitting up and wincing at the pain. Rain had different kinds of needles all over her body transfering different types of drugs into her. "Okay...just pull them out" Rain said not allowing her phobia to get in the way. She counted to three and started pulling out the needles biting her lip to keep her from yelling out. After taking all of the needles out, Rain started walking towards her door noticing it was slightly open. Once in the hall, Rain started walking around, wondering where everyone was. Rain passed by one of the rooms taking a quick glance into it and stopped dead in her tracks. "Alice..." Rain said trying to open her door but it was locked tight. Cursing under her breath, Rain looked around and her eyes landed on an emergency fire axe. Quickly grabbing it from the wall, Rain smashed it into the card key lock and with a satisfying crash and a click it opened. Rain rushed over to Alice and tried to wake her up. "Alice...Alice wake up" Rain said gentaly shaking her shoulder. "Rain is that you?" Alice whispered."Who do you think?" Rain snapped back. "Yeah its you alright...where are we?" "Hell if I know...lets just get out of here and find our clothes" Rain said walking towards the door. While walking in the hall, Alice broke the silence between her and Rain by asking her a question. "What did they do to you?" "They did enough...I think this is where our belongings are" Rain said walking into a changing room. "What did they do to you?" Rain asked Alice opening the locker and finding her clothes in it. "Pretty sure the same they did to you" Alice said taking off her hospital gown. Rain heard it drop to the floor and saw Alice's bare back. Rain's eyes wandered down more but she snapped out of it and began to put her clothes back on. "What are we gonna do Rain?" "Find shelter and get out of this shit hole...lets go, I hate hospitals"

Rain said placing her combat knife back into its holister. "Yeah me too" Alice said turning around and her and Rain were close to eachothers faces. They both starred into eachothers eyes for a while until Rain broke the contact and walked out of the room. "Shit" Alice mumbled and followed Rain.

This is my very first fanfic leave comments and tell me how it is so far. Next chap will be up soon!

See ya :)


	2. It happened again

Hey everyone! I changed the name of the first chapter to Does she love me? and I was thinking of naming the second chapter It happened again because I think it makes more sense...anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my second chapter of Will we be okay :)

As Alice and Rain walked through the halls of the hospital, Alice thought she'd lighten the mood by talking to Rain. "So...why do you hate hospitals?" Alice asked waiting for Rain's response. "I have a phobia of needles, and having all of those damn needles everywhere in my body, didn't help...what about you? why do you hate hospitals?" Rain asked back. "I was with my dad in a hospital when he passed away, so ever since then, I couldn't handle being in them" Alice replied holding her emotions back. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ask" "No its okay...I asked you first" Alice replied giving Rain a small smile. Rain gave Alice a quick nod and the main entrance of the hospital caught her eye. "I think thats our way out" Rain said to Alice pointing to the double doors. "Great now we can find out where we are" Alice said walking towards the doors as Rain followed. Alice opened the doors leading outside and both her and Rain stopped in their tracks. Cars were on fire and destroyed everywhere, buildings had broken windows, glass was shattered all over the ground, news papers were being flown all around because of the wind, and it looked like there was blood on the ground as well.

"What the hell happened?" Alice said after a moment of shock. Rain caught a page of a news paper that was floating towards her and read an artical telling what happened.

T- virus outbreak! The virus has found its way out to Racoon City once again! Everyone must barracade all of their windows and doors and stay inside at all times! Do not try to reach loved ones just stay where you are and protect yourselves! Dated december 4

"December 4...?" Rain whispered. "What's wrong Rain?" "We entered the hive on August 10...Its December 4 now" "What are you talking about?" "We've been in this hospital for five months" Rain said seriously. "Thats crazy...did it say what happened here?" Alice asked. "It said the T-virus broke out again" Rain said as she heard Alice gasp. "What's the problem?" "That's the same virus that broke out into the hive" Alice said not breaking the eye contact with Rain. "So you're saying that everyone in Racoon City is dead? but they're zombies?" "Yes...and who knows, maybe umbrella left us some of their experiments" Alice said in a shaky tone. "Fuck!" Rain shouted kicking a nearby car. "Great...that's just what we need right now...I've had enough of this in hive" "We'll be okay if we stick together" "You don't understand, because of the T-virus I lost my entire team...and to what?! Goddamn flesh eating freaks! I had to...I had to kill Matt...he was my best friend...I knew him before the hive and now he's gone...forever" Rain said with angry tears filling her eyes. "It wasn't your fault...Matt wasn't in his right mind anymore...but you are, I bet Matt is thanking you for putting him out of his misery, and no matter where he is, he's still going to be your best friend. And no matter where you are, he's always going to be with you...in here" Alice said pointing to Rain's heart.

After what Alice had just said, Rain couldn't help but lock eyes with her. As they kept their eyes on one another, they both slowly leaned in until their mouths almost met, but moaning in the distance broke the moment. Rain quickly grabbed her combat knife and looked behind her to find a hord of zombies slowly making their way towards the two woman. "We need to go and find shelter that we can stay in until we figure out how to leave Racoon City" Rain said looking Alice dead in the eye. "Lead the way" Alice replied taking out one of her twin blades and following Rain down the street away from the zombies.

After a while of walking, Alice and Rain suprisingly didn't run into any infected...but they weren't about to push their luck. They finally stumbled upon what looked like an abandoned house that looked pretty defensable. "Hey there's a house over there" Alice said gentaly tapping Rain's shoulder to get her attention. "Let's go then". As Rain approached the door she slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it...locked. "Dammit...you don't happen to have a hair pin on you do you?" "Maybe let me check...lets see here...ah found one! here" Alice said handing the hair pin to Rain. "May I ask why it was in your boot?" "I didn't have any pockets so I put it in my boot" "You're mysterious Abernathy" Rain chuckled then went to unlock the door. Rain fiddled around with the lock for a bit until she heard a click. "Wow...I didn't know you could pick a lock" "Its a good skill to have...never know when you're going to need it" Rain said handing Alice her hair pin and taking her combat knife out. "Let's check around inside the house before we get too comfortable" "Good idea" Alice said taking her knife out. Rain slowly opened the door and went in first before Alice. Rain checked the upper level of the house while Alice checked the lower level and the back of the house. "See anything weird?" Alice shouted up to Rain. "Everything seems fine to me, how about you?" Rain yelled back. "Everything's crystal clear, I think we're good" "Alright I'm coming down" Rain said putting her knife away. Rain walked down the stairs finding Alice sitting on an old couch. Rain sat down next to her and she got lost in her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Alice asked making Rain snap out of it. "Yeah I'm fine" "Are you sure? I'm worried about you, you're always so...quiet" "I'm alright...just tired" "Yeah me too" Alice replied. Rain rested her hands behind her head and slowly drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Rain" "Goodnight Alice" Rain replied.

Alice slowly crawled over to Rain and rested her head on her shoulder and fell asleep. Rain looked down at Alice's sleeping form and wrapped her arm around her. Alice did a small smile after feeling Rain's arm around her and let her presence comfort her. Tonight will be a restful night for them because they have eachother and nothing to be afraid of.

Sorry! I wanted to make them kiss so bad but I feel like there's a better time to do that. I cried when I wrote the speech Alice gave Rain when she told her that she had to kill Matt. Did anyone else cry? If you did please tell me. Anyways, this is the second chapter of Will we be okay hope you liked it! Next chap will be up soon! Later :)


	3. I love you Rain

Hey guys, sorry It took so long for me to update, I've been soooo busy ...but that won't stop me from writing this story! I may be a little slow at updating the story so bare with me, I'll get them up as soon as I can! So without further ado, here's the third chapter of Will we be okay. Enjoy :)

As the sun peered through the slight opening of the boarded up windows, Rain woke up feeling oddly refreshed. Was it because of Alice? Did Rain finally feel safe for the very first time of her life? Rain didn't know. Carefully moving Alice, Rain gentaly layed her down and went to sharpen her knife trying not to disturb her. After Rain finished sharpening her knife, she wanted to go outside for some air but was startled by Alice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" "Its okay...I wasn't expecting you to be up" "Why are you up?" "Just thinking about too many things...haven't been able to sleep that long" Rain replied. "What's on your mind?" Alice asked concerned. "I was going to go outside for some air if you wanted to join me...maybe we can talk for a bit" "Sure" Alice replied. While outside, Rain was leant up against the house while Alice rested her back against a tree. "So what did you want to talk about?" "I wanted to talk about Matt" Rain said quietly. "I wanted you to know that I was trying to protect you...and I was only doing my job...I didn't mean to kill him...I didn't want to kill him...I'm sorry Alice" Rain said looking down. Alice went over to Rain and placed her hand on her face, gently bringing her face up so their eyes could meet. "I know you are" Alice whispered. Rain closed the distance between them and they shared a passionate kiss together. Alice did a small moan during the kiss, and Rain rested her hand on Alice's hip bringing her in closer, making the kiss more passionate. After a while, Rain and Alice broke the kiss in need of air and stood there in silence. Alice was in a state of shock until she finally said "Why did you do that?" "Because I wanted to for a long time" Rain said giving Alice a smile for the first time. "I'm glad you did, let's go inside I feel kind of creeped out standing out here" "Alright" "Great...oh! before I forget, yesterday we walked by a store and I was hoping that we could go back and find some supplies...sort of like shopping" Alice finished with a smile. "Shopping...oh god what did I get myself into..." "A lot of fun, lets go" Alice said grabbing Rain's hand and walking back on the road. As Alice and Rain scanned through the isle's, Alice stumbled upon unused needles and syringes. She picked them up and put them in her bag. "Okay ready to go?" Rain asked Alice zipping up her bag. Before Alice could answer, she heard a strange sound in the distance. "Did you hear that?" Alice whispered. Rain nodded and the sound got louder by the minuet. They both finally relized what the sound was...infected...lots of them. "Shit run!" "Where!?" Alice said her voice rising. Rain looked around frantically for a way out as her eyes landed on a door behind them. "Behind us there's a door!" Rain yelled as she grabbed Alice's hand and ran to the door. Rain burst through the door with Alice and slammed it shut locking it. "Dammit! we're trapped!" Rain yelled. Alice was about to say something but loud banging interupted her. "That lock's broken, it can only hold out for a little bit more" Rain said. Rain noticed light coming into the room by a window leading out into the streets. "Alice there's a window!" Rain said opening the window. "Come on I'll boost you up" Rain said waiting for Alice. "You're not coming?" "No" Rain replied not looking at Alice. "No...you're not going to risk your life for me do you hear me? Alice said looking Rain dead in her eyes. "It's not your choice...I need you to go" "No I'm not leaving you" "Alice you have to go now! Please..." Rain said grabbing Alice's hands. Alice had tears welling up in her eyes from the discision Rain made and she allowed Rain to boost her up.

"Ready?" Rain asked. Alice went up to Rain and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I love you" Alice whispered into Rain's ear. "I love you too" Rain said giving Alice a small smile and boosting her through the window. "Don't look back Alice" Rain said loudly. That was the last thing she heard Rain say before hearing the door being torn down. As Alice was slowly walking back to the house she and Rain were hiding in, well just her now, she relized that Rain gave her something in her hand. She opened her hand and found Rain's dog tags with her name and the umbrella corrporation engraved on it. Alice burst into tears and held them against her heart. "I love you Rain...I love you"

Hey guys that's the end of chapter three, sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger...you guys are probably wondering what's going to happen next? Heck its even got me wondering! Anyways how did I do? If you liked it, tell me what you liked about it, I'm always excited to read what people thought. Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Love ya'll! :)


End file.
